Be With You
by paige-mcc
Summary: Two months into my second world tour and I miss her.The thrill of the ride is fun, but it's exhausting. Two months after it begin Ian came by. Next day we were eating breakfast when an incrimidating photo came in to contact. And all I want to do is be with her, hold her and bring her with me. She doesn't belong with him. Jealousy, man, it can make you do things. *R&R*
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1of 2 One shot . Requested by an Anon. Hope you like it. I'll have the other request up this week and next week. Reviews are nice and motivational ;).**

* * *

**Be with you**

The screams left a never ending echo ringing in my ears. The flashing lights were hypnotizing… radical. The roaring of yells, laughter and even cries were wonderfully deafening. I stood at the center of the stage watching the arena cascade with lights, all flashing towards me. A smile formed as I took in the moment. I appreciated each and every fan that has been supporting me since the beginning, since the start of this amazing journey. I've been blessed, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I gazed at my thousands of fans; I looked at them and admired their dedication and love.

"Thank you for coming! I love you guys! Good night!"

My voice echoed around the arena occupied by the excited fans. A few moments later I was back stage wiping my sweat, my exhaustion remained and I waited for Jake to come barging in. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the pillow, cushioned on the couch. My towel covered my eyes and a smile began to form in my face.

My second tour has been a success since the beginning. Two months ago I was in L.A getting ready for my tour. Two months ago I was thrilled to get back in the stage and do what I do best. Sing for my incredible fans. But I was also nervous, it has been a year since my last world tour and now I remember the downslide of it all. Only a couple of hours to sleep, fatigueless following each performance, early mornings, late nights and Jake. I forgot how he was always on my ass the last time I performed around the globe.

And I miss her.

A frown replaced the fading smile. I sighed and shook my head, attempting to extirpate my anxiety to take the quickest flight back to America and just see her again. Even if it meant a few minutes. It's been two long since I last saw her. It's been too long since I last held her tight against me.

Who knew two months away from her would bring this much misery?

Don't get me wrong. I am enjoying this moment in my life, this high momentum that marks another step into my career. But I'd prefer to share it with her. If she was here, I wouldn't be dreading much as soon as Jake appears through that door.

"Eduardo! Whoa clean yourself up. You're a sweaty mess."

I chuckled lightly and sat up, removing the wet towel from my face. Jake stood a few feet away from me with his arms crossed around his chest. He had his notepad on one hand on the other, his phone. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to kill me with his rapid speech, informing me what will happen today, tomorrow and three years from now.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

He studied the notepad for a few moments, making sure that everything he would say is clear and factual. I waited impatiently for him to finish, when he was he looked at me and a frowned formed.

"Well actually, there have been some problems that we need to take care off before we head out to Argentina."

"Okay what's the problem?"

"Just complications that you don't need to worry about."

"Jake…" I warned. He shrugged. "How long will it take before we head out to Argentina?"

"A couple days. Three max."

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands in frustration.

"I know man. I know how you hate to be held back. But don't worry will be out as soon as possible."

"It's just not that, Jake. These two-three days mean that I will be away from-"

"Your girl, Loren."

I narrowed my eyes and threw him the towel. He dodged it and smirked. "I was going to say L.A. but… yes. And that."

A knowing smile appeared on his face and I stared at him. He put his hands up in defense. "Alright man. Look I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Wait Jake. You never told me what the complications were."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well-"

"Ed!"

A strong accent that I knew too well came barging in. The door collided against the wall and there stood Ian with his bag in hand and a beer on the other.

"And that's part of the problem."

I stood up and Ian sloppily hugged me. I pushed him back as he reeked of alcohol.

"How you doing my man?"

His slurred words made it hard for me to understand. I pushed him to the couch and he laid there. I watched him take another chug of his beer before taking it away from him.

"How many of these have you had?"

"A-a-a cou-couple."

I nodded instantly understanding what he meant. As in cue, Ian suddenly stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. I heard grunts and his vile noises coming out of the small venue. I dispersed my gaze from the bathroom and walked over to the dressing mirror. I scrutinized my reflection and decided that these three days were needed. I need to rest since my non-stop tour from Central America down to South. I rubbed my face and began pacing back on forth. I looked at the clock and it was 12:40. I'm still not sure what the time difference is between Brazil and L.A. But nonetheless, I picked up telephone and began dialing her number.

I paced impatiently around the room waiting for her sweet voice to rapidly pick up. After five rings I groaned in agony. I was about to put hang up when I heard her voice. A smile instantly formed and I sighed in relief. Contentment fulfilled me.

"Hello?"

"Loren?"

"Eddie is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh so now you remember about me?"

I flinched. "Yeah about that… sorry I've been really busy lately. That's why I didn't call two weeks back."

Her heartfelt laugh rang through my ears and I found myself contemplating it, wishing I was there with her. Watching as her head rolled back, her hands covering her mouth and the other clutching her stomach. Watching as she would smack my arm and gently sigh in content.

"I miss you!"

"Me too…"

"My best friend is gone for seven months…. Who am I going to call whenever I start craving Moshi's?"

"You think it has been easy for me? No babe, I haven't had a proper sleep since the tour begun. Just five months to go and I'll be back to buying you Moshi's at 3 a.m."

"Babe? Hm."

I bit my tongue as I realized what I had unconsciously said. "I like that sound of that. So _babe_, tell me more of how wonderful life is without me." I internally sighed and sat back on the couch. Ian came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He looked at me for a fragment of a second before grabbing his suitcase and another towel. He went back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well it's misery actually. After the shows I have no one to talk to."

"You have Jake and your band."

"Yeah but all they talk about is business. And you know I detest it."

"I wish I was there with you."

"You have no idea how I want that too." I sat up straighter as an idea popped out. "Hey why don't you come to South America and tour with me for the remaining five months?"

I waited in anticipation for her answer.

"I'd love to!"

"It's settled then-"

"But I can't."

My smile wavered and I sighed in disappointment. "Why not."

"A friend is visiting me from Russia for a month. But hey maybe after I can come to tour with you all over the world Mr. Duran."

"Yeah maybe next month." I said not liking the idea of being apart from her too long.

"Oh-Oh you sound disappointed."

"I am actually. Thank you for stating the obvious… You know if you were here I'd be taking you to the Statue of Christ the Redeemer. I know how you've always wanted to take a picture of it."

"Oh my god… I still do!"

"So I'll buy you the earliest flight to Rio De Janeiro."

"Ha-ha nice try Eddie."

"Hey a guy can only try, _babe."_

"Gah! I miss you. Come home already. So I can have you all to myself and show you my killer new moves."

"I wish I can do that… But I can't, not even over Jake's dead body. That man will stop at nothing. So why don't you come over to me and our problems will solved."

"And I can't because of my friend. In just one month…" She sighed. "I gotta go. Need to meet up with the girls. Melissa's birthday is coming up and she's making a week out of it."

"Isn't that like in four months?"

"Yeah but you know her. She wants her 19th birthday _spectacular._ I have to go. Bye best friend, it was so great hearing from you after you went MIA on me. I'll miss you. Call me as soon as you have Jake off your ass. Okay?"

"I promise I will… Hey Loren?"

"Yeah?"

I love you.

"It was nice talking to you… I miss you."

"I miss you too…"

"Alright, bye."

She was quiet for a second before sighing. "Bye…."

I hanged up and placed the phone back on the table. I flopped down on the sofa and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Mate, what in the world are you looking at."

I scrolled past the pictures one by one, each looking at Loren.

"Um news."

I shrugged and continued looking at her. Or her 2-D form.

"Is that Valley Girl? Ed, I know you have a thing for her but this is just ridiculous."

"Her name is Loren and I don't I have a thing for her."

"Yeah well, there must be someone else name Loren who haunts your dreams because you couldn't stop saying her name yesterday."

I cleared my throat and Ian unexpectedly took my phone. He proceeded to look at the pictures. A smirked appeared on his face.

"Not bad. She's actually pretty hot to be four years your minor."

I leaned back on the chair and picked up the glass taking a drink out of it. I watched Ian become engrossed in the pictures, I stared off into the distance and thought of what she would be doing right now. Probably sleeping. It's 11 a.m. here so it must be 7 a.m. over there. I smiled as I remember the last time I went over at her house at 1 o'clock in the morning. We had gotten in an argument and she had closed the door on my face earlier that day. After a thousand calls and messages which she never answered, I decided to go to her personally and solve things my way. I knocked on her window and begged her to let me in. She threatened me she'll call the cops but in the end she opened it, complaining and groaning followed in front of me as I climbed into her dark room. She was reluctant to listen to what I had to say but her stubbornness was restrained and in the end she forgave me and my bad judgment… or jealousy as Melissa pin pointed. Loren had gone out on a date with this Spanish guy and his fancy name, Estefan, I didn't like it and I got the feeling he meant bad business. I interrupted their date and took Loren with me. It turned out Estefan was Loren's "study buddy".

And he was gay.

I ran a hand through my hair and averted my gaze back to Ian. He had a smirk on his face. "Her friend is pretty hot too."

"Who Melissa?"

"Yeah I think that's her name, the one with the eye catching clothes."

"That's her."

"Oh look, the paps are keeping tabs on your girl while you're gone. These pictures are recent."

He scrolled past them, one by one. I noticed his smile fade each time he went to the next picture. His smirk was no longer there; instead he had a nervous demeanor. He looked at me before putting the phone down and laughed neurotically.

"Well paparazzi's are certainly no one to trust."

He picked up his bagel and took a bite. I grew aware of his evasiveness. "Mm these are good."

"Ian-"

"So Mate, where are we going next? Want to come and catch some models with me? We can forget about everything and have a little bit of fun while we're here. What do you say?"

He took another bite and I raised my eyebrow. "Ian…"

"Mate, maybe you should forget about Valley- err- Loren."

"What?"

He swallowed and shrugged his shoulder. "I think that you should move on..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He scratched his head and picked up the phone. He hesitated for a moment but decided to hand it to me. "See for yourself." I took the phone from his hand, spare him another glance before looking at the picture. I scrutinize every part. From the smiling faces, the proximity of their bodies, his hands around her small frame and hers on his chest. They were staring at each other and her smile seemed to last. I looked at guy again and my hand turned into fists.

Shit.

Realization struck me hard. Or maybe it's heart break. I can't figure, I've never felt like this. Betrayed? No, why would why, we were nothing but best friends. Maybe hurt… hurt that she would be with another man all smiles and with the same blue dress we danced during her prom. I definitely feel pain and ache... Now it's when I realize how much this girl means to me, when she's in another man's arms.

Now it's when I realize how much I love her.

And I can't help but feel like I've been struck in the heart three times. This man must be her friend. The reason why she turned down my offer to come touring with me. Is he more important than me? Does he mean more to her than I do? A bitter smile appeared on my face. That should be me… that should be me making her smile like that. Maybe if I had brought her with me, willingly or not, then she wouldn't be in his arms and in mine instead.

She would've been mine.

"Mate…. So I hear there's a runway later on today. We should go."

I nodded and continued to look at the picture. Ian took from me and shook his head. "It's not healthy when you look like your about to kill someone."

I suddenly stood up from the chair and walked towards the exit. Ian's chair slid back and followed me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't fucking know."

I spat. I was to furious to think properly. My mind was filled with rage yet pain. Jealousy. I wanted that guy's hands off her, away from her. I wanted him back to Russia and I'm going to make sure he's back. And I want her in my arms. I want her, and I'm going to get her. I rapidly walked over the car and closed the door behind me. Ian got in swiftly and shook his head, understanding what my irrationality will do at this moment.

"Where do you want to go sir?"

"Back to the hotel."

"And after that?"

I sighed and reference back to the picture. The smiles on both of their faces, that smile that she should be giving to me. I didn't hesitate not even for a second. Ian chuckled and kicked back.

"Airport."

I will get my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Please bare with the mistakes. I'll fix them later :)

_**Locked out of Heaven**_

My leg shook uncontrollably. I suspired every other minute. My gaze always landed on the clock. Each second passed slowly, it ticked by too laggard. My mouth turned dry but my hands began sweating. Another sigh, another second went by. I sat in one of the blue sofas strenuously and I impatiently waited for the PI to announce my flight.

For me right now, it is essential, requisite to be with Loren. To just hold her and show whoever this man was that she is mine.

Mine and only mine.

Who is he anyway? Who the hell does he think he is to have his filthy arms around her? Around my girl? Doesn't he know that I'll soon be claiming her as mine? If he doesn't leave soon… Oh, I'll make sure he doesn't lay another finger on her enticing skin and never looks at her hazel eyes which are magnets to my eyes. I'll be personally in charge that he stays away from her within 10 miles.

I'm serious.

My hand frustratingly daubed my face and I came to a realization.

Damn, I'm jealous. My lips pressed together and I knew how bad I was in. This is not good. But I well damn have a good reason to be. Loren Tate, the one I have fallen for, is in the arms of another man. And I don't like it all. She's meant to be held by me not him. And I know for sure that after fourteen agonizing hours, she'll soon be in them. Locked in a tight embrace.

Now all I have to do is survive a fourteen hour flight and Ian mocking me throughout it all. A light chuckled reverberated and I immediately looked in front of me. Ian's ludicrous eyes shone derisive and I frowned. "What?" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. A smug look appeared in his face and a pernicious grin arose. He disdained me and I soughed and softly shrugged.

"What Ian?" I repeated with a slight irritation in my voice. Another exult followed and I twitched. He respired and leaned closer to me. I lurched away and my back was compressed to the chair. Ian scrutinized me for a moment and nodded curtly. "Mate, are you okay?"

Perturbed, I ignored him and looked at the clock. Obscenities escaped my mouth and at this Ian did burst out laughing in bemusement. "Relax Ed. Looking at the clock won't make time go by faster. Relax." He continued to cachinnate, a hand was clutching his stomach and the other was covering his mouth as he was dying of laughter. I omitted his farce and shot a glare his way. He waved it off and controlled himself. "Are you angry? Is Eduardo Duran jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." I muttered and Ian mimicked me. "'I'm not jealous.'" He scoffed, "Mate, your face is the color of a tomato. Your expression is hard and your fists are in an unbreakable lock. And not to mention you look like you're about to beat the living shit out of someone."

"Ian…" I raised my voice. My eyes narrowed at him and he quickly slid his chair backwards, creating space amid us. His hands shot up in front of him and rapidly leaned back, devising even more space between us. "Now don't bring your jealousy out on me, Duran Boy. Save it for when we see the man who stole your girl."

"I repeat," I muttered between my teeth, "I am not jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that." He motioned to pat my knee contemptuously but thought otherwise and instead settled upon kicking my feet.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't know what to do and I'm kind of scared of you right now. Wouldn't want this face to get punched, do I?"

I absconded to completely evade Ian's amusing glances. I looked to the side and stared at the immense golden clock, located at the top wall of the airport's café. The clock ticked, time was apathetic and I wanted nothing more but to have her in my arms already and take her away from this man.

Who was he again?

I hope, basically praying in my knees if I could, that he is nothing to her. I hope that he is just a friend of hers and he is probably married. I hope she doesn't see him as nothing more and maybe, feels the same way I do about her. I wouldn't know what to do if this is a one-sided thing.

Man, I hope he's gay too.

"Eddie…" Ian captured my attention. I looked back at him. I expected mockery coming out of his mouth, I assumed he would be mocking me but he did neither. He was no longer with an expression of amusement; his face was occupied by earnest and complete austere. His humor was long gone. I leaned back and waited for him. "What's so special about Loren Tate?"

I sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said. What's so special about her?"

"She's my friend…"

"Ah okay. That explains it all."

"What?"

"Eddie, I have hundreds of friends. And we know that the majority consists of girls. Ed, nobody stops the middle of their world tour to go back to their "friend" and reacts the way you did when you saw your "friend" with another man. Now would I do that for a friend? No." He leaned forward, pressed his elbows on his thigh and the palm of his hand supported his chin. "So what's so special about Loren Tate for you to be like this?"

"She's-"

"Oh for God sake, don't say "friend" again because that is the biggest load I have ever heard."

"I wasn't going to," I said. Ian smiled and urged me to continue. "So are you in love with Valley girl or something?"

Love?

"I don't know man. That's the problem." I suspired frustratingly," She's different."

"Well, all girls are different. Why choose her if you have a million of different girls chasing after you?"

I chuckled, "No, what I meant is that there's something about this girl and I can't figure out what it is. But she always leaves me wanting more of her. She's unique. I have never in my life met anyone like her. And you know how many women I have met."

"And been." he murmured. "Almost all models." He pushed. I groaned. "Do you seriously need to bring Chloe into this?"

"Chloe is hot," He put his hands up in defense as soon as I glared at him, "Just saying."

"Chloe was a mistake too."

"Okay, fine she had an atrocious attitude and I don't blame you for Loren, she's attractive."

I clasped my hands and sucked on my lower lip. I reminisce when I had admitted within myself that I like Loren. But love?

Do I love her?

* * *

"_So if one takes away one, what does that leave you with?"_

"_Zero!"_

_I was walking into the kitchen when Zara's tiny arms flung up in the air. She opened and closed her little hands and looked at Loren with pride. I smiled and opened the refrigerator, taking out a water bottle. I turned around to the scene and leaned back on the counter. My eyes landed on Loren as she smiled proudly and ruffled Zara's hair. They gazed at her as her smile widened and her eyes flickered. I took a sip of the water bottle and nodded curtly when Loren eyes landed on me. Our eyes locked and she smiled apologetically._

"_Sorry," she whispered. I shook my head and urged her to continue. She signaled me five minutes and I smiled._

"_Good job! Here you want a cookie." Loren grabbed a cookie from a jar shaped like a carrot and took out one of her infamous chocolate chip cookies. Zara excitedly grabbed it and began munching on it. I took a drink and watched as Loren began putting Zara's books back on her bag. My eyes followed Loren standing up as soon as she was done putting everything in the small bag filled glitter obnoxiously glimmering. _

"_And we just have to wait for Alicia to come pick up Zara."_

"_I didn't know you babysit?"_

_She chuckled lightly and I found myself contemplating it. Her eyes gleamed and I took in how she had distinct freckles from her forehead down to her nose to her cheeks. I held my breath and gazed at her. She sighed and smiled genuinely at me. Before I continued to stare at her I quickly turned away from her. _

_What the hell was that? _

_Did I just get lost in her eyes?_

_I heard the cookie jar slide back and I looked up to meet Zara's face. Her blue green eyes coruscated impishly. She took a bite of her cookie and looked between Loren and me. _

"_Sorry about this, Alicia called me suddenly and I need the cash. Hope it didn't ruin our plans to go with Mel and Tyler bowling."_

_I averted my gaze from Zara for a moment and looked at Loren. I felt her sweet scent, her hand was cautiously brushing against my arm and I felt a sudden wave of electricity spread throughout my body. I quickly pulled away and shook my head. "Na, I texted them and they'll be there at 8 sharp."_

"_Oh good! It's 7 so we're okay." She playfully punched my arm and a mischievous smile formed. I smirked. "I hear there's a foosball table, hope you're ready to get your ass whooped."_

"_Ah well you just got lucky that time, and plus I let you win."_

"_Yeah right, you totally suck." _

"_Hey, you're insulting me right here."_

"_Because I'm right." She hummed. She nudged my arm before walking back to Zara and cue  
the knock on the door. I sighed in relief and Loren chuckled lightly. "C'mon your mommy is here." She grabbed Zara's hand and the bag on the table and led her to the door._

"_Mommy!"_

_Her tiny arms wrapped around Alicia's legs. She was a young mom, no older than thirty. She smiled kindly to Loren and gave her an envelope. "So how was it?"_

"_Zara was fantastic." Loren bent over to Zara and squeezed her cheek." You had fun, right sweetie?" She nodded enthusiastically and then her little fingers pointed at me. I waved awkwardly and both women laughed. "It was fun!"_

"_What did you do today?" _

"_We finished my homework and Eddie thought me how to sing my ABC's!" I smiled and nodded. Alicia picked Zara up and grabbed the bag from Loren's hands. "Thank you so much. I know I called last minute, I just hope I didn't intervene anything..." She looked between us suggestively and I felt my face heat up. I cleared my throat and Loren stuttered. She turned to me and I saw a small rosy tint on her cheeks. It suit her, she looked quite adorable flustered. "N-No you didn't interrupt anything," She regained her composure, "It's always my pleasure to take care of Zara, she's a sweetheart." Zara smiled and her cheeks flushed._

"_Mommy let's go, Loren and her boyfriend are going on a date! They're going bowling!"_

_Oh yeah my face was red. Loren laughed nervously and I closed my eyes as she sighed exasperatedly. Well this will be awkward. Alicia spoke, "I'm so sorry. Um Zara is very outspoken and not settled at all. Well, hope you have fun on your date."_

"_Bye!" Zara pitched voice trailed and I waved at her back. Loren and took a step forward, "It's not a date." She whispered and I placed the bottle on the counter. She closed the door and walked back to me. I watched her crimson face and held breath as she stepped closer. She smiled neurotically and softly punched my arm. "How you doing best friend of six months?" She asked and I nodded. "Um I'll be ready in twenty so make yourself at home." She whispered. She was turning around but something came to me. I don't know what it was. I had no clue what was wrong with me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She squirmed and wrapped her arms around me. I held her waist tightly and our eyes locked. One looking at the other. One never leaving the other. I trailed down to her plump and enticing lips. And at that moment I desired nothing but to kiss them. _

"_Eddie… what's wrong?"_

_Her soft voice brought me back from my trance and I apprehended what I was about to do. In an instant, I gently pulled away. She blushed feverishly and I scratched the back of my head. I shook my head, "Nothing… Um- sorry about that." I muttered. She nodded and began walking away. "Okay…" She whispered. Almost as if she was disappointed. I dismissed these thoughts._

_What the hell just happened?_

_Damn. Damn. No. Crap._

_I think I like my best friend._

* * *

"So you love your best friend and you have absolutely no idea if she loves you back?"

"Again with love? I'm telling you, I don't know."

"So until you figure it out. Let's head back to the hotel and get back to your world tour because what you're about to do is stupid and you're being hard headed."

"Ian, it's not stupid. I just need to make sure Loren is okay."

"Okay from what? She's safe," He smiled, "and in good hands." I glared at him and he shrugged. "Let's go back, mate."

"No."

"Jake will definitely not like this."

"Jake is not my problem right now."

"He will be when he finds out that you're in L.A. from the paps and not you. He's going to have a fit and will make your life impossible as soon as you come back."

"He'll get over it."

"Na Ed. He won't. He'll be pissed for a long time."

"I don't care. Right now to me Loren is important. And I have this sudden want to see her again and bring her back with me."

"You're bringing her back. Oh I get it." He began laughing in comprehension. "You're scared that if you leave her in L.A. she'll go back running with that guy."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. I'll entertain myself with the paps, you're no fun anymore." Ian took out his phone and I proceeded to look at the clock.

My flight will be on any time soon.

"Ha! Well that makes more sense." Ian murmured.

"What?"

He instantly looked at me. His eyes fell back down on the phone and he hesitated. He studied me for a few moments before deciding on something. "Nothing." He stated and went back to his phone. I dismissed this interaction and went back.

Two minutes, my flight will be called.

Can time hurry up?

* * *

"Jesus Mate! Slow down!"

I took my small luggage and Ian followed me behind.

"Why the hell did you come then?"

"I wasn't going to stay back there and missed out on all the fun! I want to see the great Eddie Duran in action!"

I passed through the crowd and walked towards the exit. Ian trailed behind. Only one thing was on my mind.

Loren.

I want to see her again.

I need to see her again and in my arms where she rightfully belongs. With me. Why didn't I realize this? Why didn't I kiss her back then? Things would've been simpler. Why the hell didn't I?

"Ed! Over here!" Ian called after me and before I realized the paparazzi were running behind me. Pictures were being taken and fans were approaching me. I quickly sprinted over to the taxi Ian had gotten and quickly entered. He followed behind and sighed.

"Woo one can never get use to that!" He looked at me and excitement was on his face. "Where to next, Ed?"

I smiled and turned to the driver. "The Valley." I said.

I leaned back and nodded.

* * *

This is it.

I went up her steps and into her porch. It's still the same, nothing has changed. She still had her hammock locked in the front of the house and I reminisced when we used to lay there and play rock paper scissors. I remember how she would always fall asleep and her head gently rested on my chest. I remember her arms wrap around my torso and she would snuggle closer.

I looked around the porch and reminisced the times where we would sneak out. Nora catching us once but we escaped. I remember taking her up to Mullohound and up to Griffith Hill to stare up the sky.

I had so many opportunities, so many times that I could've pulled her to me and kissed her. Kissed her with so much force and exert out all my feelings. But I never did and here I stand regretting all those times I didn't.

"Are you going to knock or are you expecting it to open by itself?"

I sighed and ignored Ian's mockery. I hesitated for a moment but then determination took over me. I knocked twice, knowing exactly what to do.

Kiss her.

"Kiss the girl." Ian said. I twitched and he chuckled. "Okay I won't bother you."

I held my breath as I heard her laughter from behind the door. I held my breath as the door knob twisted. I held my breath as the door slowly opened. I looked at the ground. Trailed up to her body. My eyes widened, my heart quickened and my face turned a dark tint. A low whistle resounded behind me. "Damn that's one hot guacamole."

"Loren?" I said incredulous. My eyes trailed back down and I took in her shorts, too short. Her tank top hugged her upper body, complementing her curves. Did I mention her shorts? Well they're damn showing too much skin.

"Eddie!" She said baffled. "What are you doing here?" I looked up to meet her eyes and they shone in astonishment but she was intrigued and her features showed happiness. I smiled, but her body was still in my mind. Scenes flashed and I tried my best to disperse them.

"I came here for you."

"Me?"

I nodded and stepped forward. I cupped her cheeks and her eyes widened. I felt her breathing hitch. Her chest heaved up and down and her cheeks turned crimson red. "Ed-Eddie?" She whispered. I bit my lower lip and trailed down to hers. They were slightly parted, as if she was anticipating my lips to connect with hers. I caressed her rosy cheeks and she never looked so beautiful. I leaned forward and I felt assured. Positive of what I was doing.

And I came to a realization. I suddenly understood why I left Brazil in the beat of a second. Why I endured Ian's remarks and annoying comments. Why I stopped my tour so unexpectedly. Why I don't care what Jake will think. Why I can never get her out of my head. Why when I always think of her, I smile and my face heats up. Why she is the only one who can bring the best of me. Why I am the happiest man alive whenever I am holding her or with her. Why she is my happiness.

I love Loren Tate.

Always have. Always will.

I leaned and I noticed how her eyes were closing. She feels it too. She knows it too. I love her. I love her and I'll make her mine.

"Eddie I have to tell you something." She whispered. Her eyes looked at me and she smiled. "I lo-"

"Loren I need help here!"

A strong, hoarse voice called for her. We were interrupted and Loren sighed disapprovingly. I let her cheeks go and she bit her lip. I looked up to the source.

Oh this is not good.

"Shit." Ian whispered behind me.

He stared at me. Loren's "Friend." He looked between us and my hands turned into fists. Loren laughed nervously. I stared at him back and he smiled politely. "Hello?" American. I concluded. I looked at Loren and she gulped. Her friend stepped forward. She bit her lip and looked between us.

"Who the hell is he?"

* * *

**I realized that I was taking to long to finish this one-shot. So here's part two. (I figured I would make it three parts.) Okay so for time, a flight from Rio de Janeiro to L.A. is fourteen hours, i think. Time difference is four hours. Rio is ahead. So... Eddie leaves like at noon get's there like at night... SO he should be at Lo's house by the night. Okay :D. Please send me requests. And Marirosa don't worry, I have not forgotten about yours. Guys I love her. She is so sweet and motivates me to continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Truly, Madly, Deeply_**

My hands were in a tight lock. Her eyes precluded from him to me. Her forehead began to glisten with perspiration and rage soon found its way back to me.

Or was it Jealousy?

I can't figure, I'm too blinded by total acerbity. A suspire escaped, frustration written all over. My lips turned into a thin line and I felt Ian's neurotic presence behind me. I slightly slouched before quickly standing up straight and I stared at her light brown eyes gleam timorously. She gently got out off my hold and untangled my hands away from her waist. She squeezed my hands for a moment before, hesitantly, pulling away. She took a step backwards and I automatically stepped forward. A weak laugh escaped her and she sighed. My eyes deflected away from her gaze and turned to look at him. He quickly gulped and scratched his head nervously. I observed him for a mere second before he nodded curtly and a humble smile appeared on his face.

"Eddie..." A soft, too sweet of a voice called for me. Loren gently tugged the sleeve of my shirt and I looked back at her. Her eyes avoided me, they casted down to the ground and it seemed like the blue tiles were the most interesting thing in the world right now. I bit my lower lip harshly and Loren proceeded to scrutinized the tiles. "Who is he?" I muttered. She looked up and our eyes met, she shrugged and looked at him.

"This is Ethan..." She pointed at her auburn hair, fair skin and silver eyes friend. Or at least I'm hoping he is. Where's my wish on shooting star, or a lamp miraculously appearing with a Genie in it granting me three wishes? Where are they? Where can I find them so I can wish to be with her?

"Ethan this is-"

"You're Eddie Duran, right? I could recognize you from a mile away. Huge fan here." He hastily took a step forward and extended his arm for me to shake. I stared at his hand for a moment before I complied and shook his. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and took his hand back. His eyes landed on Loren and she smiled agitated. Ethan immediately reciprocated her smile and softly pinched her bare arms. Her tense smile completely vanished as it widened and she looked shyly away. I watched their interaction and quickly looked away as I felt a sudden sting. I didn't know what it was, I never felt like this before.

But one thing I was absolutely certain was that it hurt.

Ian tapped my shoulder and leaned in discreetly. "You want to leave now, Mate?" He suggested and I sensed reluctance and irresolute in his voice. I sighed and nodded my head. No use in being here. She's obviously happy, those radiant brown eyes of hers and that blush on her cheeks don't lie... And it hurts, it hits me like a ton of bricks falling on me. It's painful and all I want to do is get out of here and stop this harrowing pain.

What happened? Are all these feelings I have for her and only her going to waste? I saved my heart for her, I was ready to fall and it felt like she was too... So what happened? It shouldn't be like this, I should have claimed her mine a while back.

I'm a coward. I waited to long... And now she's miles away from my arms and in another man's hold.

What took me so long to realize how much she means to me? It's impenetrable to imagine how my life would be without her. Now I pay the prize. I lost the girl. I should've never came here in the first place. But it was inevitable, rage and jealousy blinded my rationality and all I thought throughout the flight was her.

_Loren._

_LoReN._

_LOREN._

Her name was the only thing that was able to keep me calm. Her laughter was the only thing I heard. Her smile was the only thing that was stuck in my mind. Her lips moving harshly against mine as I savored her was all I pictured. I came here for nothing, I thought that maybe I could win her back.

But I can't win someone I never had.

Reality man, it screws you up.

"Yeah," I said breathless. I spared them another look before turning around and Ian smiled sympathetically at me. I dismissed his look and began walking. "Eddie?" I felt a hand quickly rest on my shoulder, she clutched it and I looked at her. "Where are you going?" She asked confused and her face showed indignation. She took a step forward and smiled warmly, "Why are you leaving so early...? You just got here." She whispered. I shook my head and breathlessly said, "I just thought that you and...nothing. I have to go." I hesitated before pulling her to me and kissing her cheek gently. "It was nice seeing you again." I lurched back quickly and spun around, Ian was leaning on the car waiting for me. My feet walked fast, rapidly to get away from her.

"Eddie!" I heard the thuds as she came running to me. She grabbed my arm and spun me around to her, "Stay..." She urged. "Please." She looked at me hopeless and her eyes pleaded. "Loren, I-I-"

"You're already here so might as well stay... and plus, I've missed you. So stay with me for a little bit longer." Her smile restituted and she began to haul me back to the house. I soughed and gave in. I stared at the back of her straight brunette hair and unconsciously my eyes trailed down her body. I hissed. Even though it's night time, the moon is cascading it's luminous light and I can perfectly trace her curves. The pastel tank top hugged her waist impeccably. Her shorts reach a little above mid-thigh, and my eyes couldn't avert away from her. I swallowed and gently whispered, "Loren." She looked back and smiled, "Yeah?" I fixed my gaze away from her and said, "When we go inside, please cover yourself up." She fastly looked down and turned around away from me, I smirked as I noticed her cheeks blush feverishly. She nodded apprehensively and began walking faster. A low chuckle resounded and she looked at me, narrowed her eyes and that only resulted in me to laugh a little harder. Her crimson cheeks were distinct even under the moonlight. She pushed me inside and closed the door.

"Umm Do you want something to drink?" She asked. I shook my head and walked over to the couch. I grabbed the capacious, white blanket and Loren looked at me perplexed. I walked towards her and gently wrapped the blanket around her body. I spun her around and dressed her with the blanket locking her in place and her tempting body was concealed under the layers. Perturbed she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Covering you up." I said casually.

"Eddie, really?" She asked incredulous and looked down as I made a knot and gently fastened it.

"There. You look beautiful. You should wear that more often." I stated as I looked up and down to her body. She blew a breath of air and wiggled a little bit. "I can't even move!" She exclaimed. "Get me out of here." I shook my head in negative and smiled before walking past her and into her fridge. I grabbed a water bottle. "Eddie!" I took the cap off and watched as Loren struggled to walk to me. She pouted and looked at me with those eyes.

Damn.

Her cheeks still had a rosy tint, her lips were corpulent and temptation struck me. I exulted lightly and she gave two small jumps. She whimpered and I restrained a laugh.

"Um, Loren what are you doing?" We both turned to Ethan who was standing in the hallway leading to her room. Loren laughed cheaply. He smiled at her weirdly, as if she grew a third head. "Er-Nothing." She said, she looked back at me and stuck her tongue out. I smirked and averted my gaze to Ethan who alternated between looking at her and me. He shook his head and strangely winked at Loren.

"You guys are honestly weird."

"Weird is good." Loren stated.

"If you say so. Hey Loren," he began to walk towards her and extended his arm. Loren watched his hand extend towards her. Dumbfounded she looked up at him and in alarm she moved back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, you have something on your cheek."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. Before his hand touched her cheek, I impetuously grabbed his hand and impelled it back to him. A sly smile appeared on his face and I smirked. I spun around to Loren and said, "I'll take it off for you." I ran my thumb on her cheek and caressed it gently. Her face warmed up and her eyes widened. A reddish tinge formed over her features and she blushed frantically. I smiled contentedly as her breathing hitched and the blush engraved on her face doesn't seem to fade.

"Um-" She said breathless, "Did you get it out?" She asked and I nodded. I dropped my hand to my sides and smiled. I turned back to Ethan and he nodded his head comprehensively. He chuckled, "I'm going to the store." He looked suggestively between us, "I would ask if you need something but obviously you have everything you need." He quickly pulled the knot that had Loren body's hidden from the world to see. A smile, a wink and a nudge on the shoulder before he quickly left. I watched the door slam shut and I turned back to Loren who simply sighed. She smiled and bit her lips.

Now we're alone.

She ran a hand through her hair and walked towards me now that she is free. And in a matter of seconds she flung her arms and I extended mine, ready to have her in them. She swathed her arms around my neck and her head gently sunk in the crook of my neck. I firmly enclosed mine around her small back and tightly embraced her. Her body tensed up as I heaved her closer to me. My chin gently pressed against the top of her head and she between muffled words she said, "I've missed you so, so much." I nodded. "I've missed you too." She sighed, "Let's stay like this forever... don't go back to Brazil. I'll miss you too much." I smiled_, I'm taking you with m_e. I wanted to say but I didn't. Because I'm not too sure if she felt the same way as I do.

Because all I can think about right now is her and him. What the hell are they?

She blandly pulled away from me and smiled gently, "What am I saying? You're in a World Tour right now." I watched as she grabbed an oversize shirt from one of the chairs and put it on. For the first time is I came in, I observed the room. Definitely different since I left, clothes were scattered everywhere within sight. "If I knew guys were such pigs I would've never allowed Ethan to stay over." I quickly averted my gaze to Loren who was walking towards the kitchen.

"You're living with him?" I asked briskly. My expression hard as jaundiced kicked in. I watched her playful demeanor completely change. She stuttered in her words and quietly mumbled. "Um, No. He's staying for a month-" She reiterated, "He's the friend I told you about."

I nodded and looked away. "So he's the reason of why you rejected my offer to come to touring with me." An exasperated sigh escaped and Loren turned on the sink faucet. "Eddie, no..." She said as she grabbed the sponge and began washing the glass vases. "He's not... Look, he needed a place to stay and I offered him that he could stay with me."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't come to Brazil. I'm sure he could've handle himself fairly well."

"I wasn't going to leave him alone. I mean, he doesn't know L.A. like you and I do."

"No, but he seems like he has at least some common sense. He could've get the hang it for a month."

Frustratingly she shook her head, "That's not the point, he was a guest and I wasn't going to leave him alone."

"You could've."

She sighed and turned off the faucet. "Okay, Eddie I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She looked around and shook her head. "Just because." Was her final argument.. "Oh, that answers everything." I stated sarcastically. Loren flinched at my tone and went back to the fridge. "We're not going to argue about this because it's pointless and senseless." I leaned on the counter and looked at her as she was looking for something in the refrigerator. Her face was flushed and her eyes scanned the cooler as she tried her best to avoid my gaze. I suspired embiterrely. What is she hiding? What is she to him?

"It would've been nice if you told me your "friend" was a guy." I muttered, but regardless, she heard me. She heaved a sigh and shut the fridge with tremendous strength. I cringed as she walked past me furiously. "Why should've I?" She said bitterly. I shrugged, "I just think that it would have been fair to know who you were rejecting me for."

"I didn't reject you for anybody!"

"Then who the hell is this Ethan guy?"

"Nobody!"

I chuckled sorely, "Yeah because you would let a nobody come live with you, reject your best friend for, dress like slut and God knows what else you do with this nobody."

She shut her eyes for a mere second and sighed aggravatingly, "Eddie, you better shut up before I do something I'll regret."

"What Loren? Who the hell is him?"

"I told you, he's just a friend!"

"Why can't you tell the truth, Loren?"

"What are you talking about? Jesus, you're so stubborn!"

I recoiled and I honestly didn't know either. I didn't even know what I was saying. All I wanted to tell her came out wrong and I spat bitter words. I was infuriated at her for not waiting for me. For not allowing me to express my feelings properly. But I knew deep within me it was unjust for me to blame her. I'm the one at fault.

"Just say it, Loren."

"Say what Eddie?" She snapped at me and crossed her arms. She looked at me irately and her face rouge and her breathing uncontrolled. "What he really is to you..."

She suspired crisply and shook her head. "What do you want me to say? What do you even care what he is? Because I recalled that my love life is none of your business. Why are you so worked up on who Ethan is? Why, Eddie? Tell me why the hell you care."

I observed her and chuckled rancorously, "You're so oblivious, Babe." She twitched. She was fuming and I embraced myself for the devil in her to come out. "What did you say?" She muttered under breath hotly. I simply shrugged. "You're completely inattentive to your surroundings. You notice nothing, you're ignorant when it comes to you and me."

"Eddie shut up."

"Face it Loren, you know I'm right." She shook her head vigorously and massaged her forehead. "You don't understand how crazy you make me. You're so frustrating sometimes, I try to show you how I feel but you completely ignore me and I just feel like..." I sighed, "utter crap."

She deflected my pleading gaze and continued stroking her forehead. "You make me anxious and every single thing you do drives me insane. But you don't understand, you understand how painful it was for me when I saw that picture of you and Ethan, your friend."

"I don't want to do this right now, Eddie." She mumbled. I closed my eyes and it wounded me. Once again I am rejected. "You always do that. Ever since I met, you always run away from the truth. Why can't you accept what I'm trying to tell you, Loren? Why can't you realize it how much I lo-"

"Eddie, I don't want to talk about it. Ethan and I are nothing and you should- just drop this."

"Loren,-"

"No, Eddie."

"Why are you running away from this? Are you just going to walk out?"

"I'm not running away on anything."

I swallowed and Loren crossed her arms again and I nodded comprehensively. "What is Ethan to you?" I persisted. She shook her in frustration. "I'm not feeling good, Eddie. Can we let this go?"

"Why don't you call lover-boy Ethan and he'll make you feel all better?"

Unexpected, sudden and powerful. I didn't see it coming, I didn't expect her to react this way. Honestly I don't blame her, I crossed the line but I don't care anymore. I stopped caring abruptly. Anything I say now is just my jealous, heart broken side. I'm left too empty. I am foolishly, completely in love with her.

And it hurts so much that she doesn't feel the same way.

She has strong hands, she's quick too. I can still feel the burn on my cheeks, I'm pretty sure the figure of her hand is still there. "I'm sorry." I whispered, Loren nodded and held the back of ice on my cheek. We were sitting on the couch and I stared ahead of me.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it."

I nodded and she stood up. I held the freezing pack and watched as she began to pick up the clothes. And I sat there thinking if she's just pretending to act like she doesn't know how I feel or she's that oblivious. "Loren..."

"You know what Eddie, if you're going to ask about Ethan again. Then don't speak to me right now. I am tired of you being so persistent about this when I have told you countless of times we're just friends."

"I just want to know."

"Stop being so steadfast."

I clutched the ice pack and stood up. "Loren, my intention in coming here wasn't to fight with you." She threw the clothes in a basket and ignored me. "Loren, look at me." I grabbed her arm and twirled her around me. "Listen to me."

"I've been listening to you the past hour and look how that has turned out."

"Don't you get it? Why can't you see why I got like this over you and Ethan? Why can't you just realize why I have acted like this with every guy you have seen?"

She shook her. "Remember that Spanish guy?"

"You mean Estefan. The person who always avoids me since you came and wonderfully threatened to screw his life if he comes close to me?"

"Have you ever wondered why I got so worked up?"

"I don't know. You were being an asshole at that time. You probably thought it'd be funny to ruin my social life."

I groaned. "Okay Eddie, if you're going to keep insulting me then do me a favor and leave."

"God, you're so frustrating."

"Get the hell out of here." She said. I scratched my head and my eyebrows rose in confusion. "What?"

"Why don't you go back to your world tour and leave this house? Save us from wasting our time any longer and leave. I've had it with you so please walk out that door."

"You're being unreasonable."

"No, this is absurd. If you came here to argue with me for your own entertainment then get out of here. I don't need this Eddie."

"Loren."

"Get out!" She shouted. I flinched.

She'll never know. If I leave, she'll never know. She pointed at the door and I watched her emotionless face. "Loren don't do this-"

"Eddie, just go. You have nothing to do here."

I smiled keenly, "I think you made that pretty obvious."

"Just go back to Brazil and enjoy your time with Ian banging models, because apparently that's what you know what to do best. Go have a good time, and you don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright by myself, _Babe_."

"You know what, you're right. I regret ever coming here." I said before fully turning around and walked towards the front door. Before opening the door, I clutched the door knob and laughed exasperated. "I came here to set things straight with you. When I saw that picture of you with him you have no idea how furious I was. You have no idea how I feel about you, I tried telling you. But you won't listen and I lost all my chances. I've wasted too much time. And you still won't listen. I'll leave, because that's what you want." I grasped the metal and slowly opened it. "I guess this confession won't mean anything to you either... Good Bye Loren."

I slammed the door behind me and stalked down the pathway. I looked around my surroundings, and I found Ian leaning on the sidewalk. I closed my eyes, controlled my abnormal breathing, my hands turned into fists, my face bloodshot, and my heartbeat quickened.

_1, 2, 3._

And I screamed at the top of lungs. I rubbed my face feverishly, my mind was juggling with thoughts, my head was spinning and I couldn't control myself. I was to choleric, irascible and all I thought about were the tears gently rolling down Loren's cheek.

I made her cry.

I hurt her.

I caused her pain and she's in there crying all alone. I should be there comforting her but it's not me who she chose. It's not me who she wants.

"Mate? Are you alright?"

I looked up at Ian and he was standing next to Ethan who was standing too close to him. "Yeah," I lied. Ian smiled wearly.

"Ed, you're crying."

"Am I?" I said as I wiped my cheek feverishly. "Eddie?" I looked up at Ethan and he stepped forward. He smiled reassuringly and slowly he placed his hand on my shoulder. "What happened with you and Loren?"

"You tell me." I said to him and his eyes widened. He stumbled between words and looked at me incredulous. "What-What do you mean?"

"Ah, he doesn't know... He still thinks that you and Loren have something going on?"

"What? God no! Eddie, sweetie, Loren and I-"

What the fuck? Sweetie? Then my eyes widened in realization, he was speaking but only one word was running through my mind. Ian was silently laughing at the back while Ethan was talking, both of his hands were on my shoulders his smile was ten meters long and-what the hell- his eyelashes seemed as if he had mascara.

Are you kidding me?

And I was gone. I pushed him away and ran back to her house. In a few seconds I was at her door. Banging as powerful as I could, praying that she'll answer me. I looked back and Ethan was cheering for me. I twitched and how the hell didn't I notice it? Crap. Crap.

Why the hell didn't Loren tell me?

Why the hell didn't Ian tell me?

I knocked hard, harder each time.

"Go away, Eddie!"

"Open the door. Please!"

She didn't open it. I banged my head on the door in frustration. I clasped the door knob and hoping for the best, slowly turned it. And gently the door opened. I smiled and opened it fully.

I connected the dots. It was all a game. It was a plan. I was deceived by Ian, Ethan, Loren and Jake. They all somehow got together and formulated this twisted plan. Step (a) Ian got together with Ethan and Loren, conspicuously take pictures of them(b) Jake mysteriously gave me four days off out of my concert ( c) Ian comes to Brazil to visit me. (d) He shows me the pictures and these assholes knew how I'd react. They knew for a fact that I would come straight to America. (e) I am presented to Ethan. (f) I confront Loren about how I feel about her and she completely rejects me making me feel like shit, (g) hope for the best that I cry.

It was all there all along.

Well played.

"Eddie?"

Her sweet voice called after me and she stood a couple of feet away from the doorway. I met her brown eyes and they glistened. Her cheeks were wet with tears and I chuckled. She's a good actress too. I slowly made my way over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" She said nervously. She was no longer crying, a small smile began to appear and I chuckled in disbelief.

"You all thought I wouldn't figure it out?"

"What?"

"Very witty of you."

"Eddie?"

I stepped in front of her and she looked up at me. She gulped and giggled sweetly. She smoothly rose her hand and rest it on my cheek, her hands warm and my heart began to beat. And in a caressing manner she wiped my tear marks on my cheek and shook her head. "Do you honestly think I would ever say no to you?" She said.

"You're my best friend. One of the most important people in life, I would never ever in a million years say no to you especially to go touring world wide. I'd thought you knew that..."

"I got to say. You got me? But really, going through all this trouble?"

She shrugged, "It was worth it. And it was the only way for you to-"

"For me to what?" I asked. Her eyes looked up at me and she smiled shyly. Her eyes illuminated and I watched myself drown in them. She licked her lips and slowly tiptoed to my level. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held my breath as I watched her lean in. Her eyes were hooded before they completely closed, her lips were slightly parted and I felt compelled to taste them. And I found myself closing my eyes.

And our lips connected for the first time. It was sweet and slow.

She pulled away and that smile returned.

"I love you."I said.

Her eyes widened, her face flushed and she never looked so beautiful. Before she said anything, I kissed her lips again and pushed her to her room.

"Go pack your bags. We're going to Brazil."

And she waved her hand at me and complied. I smiled and I heard shouts and screams coming from outside. I shook my head and shrugged.

Damn them.

* * *

I apologize for this crappy story. Not one of my best but what can we do? Nothing. Oh and I forgot to say, **PLOT TWIST.** Yeah, the ending wasn't suppose to be like that. Completely different. Well, I've been taking too long to finish this so I did! One because I need to get to the other requests. And two, I had an urgency to finish this. Well, I hope you like it. Review, PM, Favorite, Follow me. And remember I'll try to be more consistent with the one-shots. Requests are always opened :).

Dedicated to: Marirosa and Juliane. They're supportive and patient. Well, Marirosa is. Juliane ehh.

_*****Mistakes shall be fixed later in life.**_

_*****Song: One Direction- Truly, Madly, Deeply** _Listen to it! It's sweet and gets all your feelings worked up. Oh and this is the last part of this one-shot. Meaning *drum roll please* it's the end.


End file.
